Colours
by KittyDoom
Summary: Because every colour could mean something...


**Ok, a one-shot that popped into my head whilst watching Peter Pan (the live action one) and I kept staring at Peter's and the Lost Boy's hands. Then I looked out of my window and saw a rainbow. My brain works in strange ways…**

**And yeah, I know most of these colours aren't in the rainbow. Staring at the rainbow only gave me the idea to use colours.**

**Miss Poptart xx**

_1 - Brown_

Dirt.

That's all I see on him. It's under his nails, streaked across his face, embedded in his clothes. Dirt.

Heck, most girls who see a strange guy sitting on their windowsill at 2am in the morning would probably ask who he was, where he came from, stuff like that. I am probably the only person who asked him why the hell he was so muddy.

_2 - Green_

He came back again tonight. Same time. 2am, on the windowsill, almost in the same position as last night.

I got a proper look of his clothes tonight. Well, if you could call them clothes. They were leaves, the colour of the leaves on a tree in the summer.

_3 - Blue_

He took his hat off today, and I saw how messed up his hair was. It was matted and long, and looked like it hadn't been washed in a long while.

I also saw that he had a thin blue ribbon pleated in his hair, the exact same shade as his eyes. _Of her eyes,_ he told me. I asked who _her_ was, but he wouldn't say.

_4 - Red_

He was cut when he came tonight. Thick, red blood oozed out of the gash in his arm. I ran to the bathroom to get a cloth and a sticky-plaster, and whilst I was cleaning the cut, I asked what he had happened.

He said he got into a scrap with a bird when he accidentally flew into her nest.

Flew?

_5 - Black_

I once again probed him about _her_. And once again, he wouldn't say. I asked him about his past, and if he remembered _her_, but he said quite simply that his memories were black, and he didn't remember much.

I think he was lying.

_6 - White_

It started to snow today. It was still snowing quite heavily when he came to visit tonight. I asked him if he liked the snow, and he said no. He told me it reminded him of _her _and_ them. _I asked him who _them _were, but like with _her_, he wouldn't say.

_7 - Gold_

Again, he came tonight. He has been coming for a week now. The ribbon was still in his hair, but there was also something that looked like glitter.

He told me it was pixie dust.

_8 - Purple_

I plucked up the courage to ask him his name tonight. He told me he was called Peter, and bowed. I just stared, not knowing what to do. This was all too formal for me.

I also asked him where the fairy dust, or whatever it was called, came from, and he told me it helped him fly, which reminded me of the night when he came in with a cut on his arm. I gave him a new sticky-plaster every night, and the cut was healing quite fast.

He jumped up onto the windowsill, which was his usual exit, and as the sun rose, his shadow was outlined in purple, giving it a magical, mystical look.

_9 - Silver_

I got a new coat hook today. It was silver, and dad screwed into the back of the door. There was nothing hanging on it when Peter came tonight, and he kind of freaked.

It was quite hilarious, actually, watching him hack chunks out of the back of the door.

_10 - Grey_

It was raining when he came tonight, and the sky was grey with clouds. He was drenched and shivering when he entered my room.

I found out who _her _and_ they _are. According to Peter, _her_ is a girl who he fell in love with, and her name was Wendy. _They_ were her brothers, and his brothers. Technically they weren't his brothers, but they felt like family to him. Then Wendy took them all home with her, and Peter is all alone. He feels cold, grey, and empty without Wendy.

He told me he has his fairy friends though, and he has me.

I told him that he can't have me, as dad found out that he was here every night, thanks to last night "lets-hack-pieces-out-of-the-door" episode. I asked him about why he freaked, and he told me a magical story, about Pirates, and Indians, and Mermaids, and I decided I would go with him. 'Cause, heck,

I think I might love him.

**Yup, it's random, its probably very anti-climatic, but it was a random idea.**

**Miss Poptart xx**


End file.
